The FiveOh Show
by notorious-lisa
Summary: HPSS. Not is all it seems. Harry's fears are confirmed when Dumbledore puts on a school show at the end of his 7th year. Slash!
1. Prologue Part1:Five what?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and fifties idea… I think… well at least it's original to me as I have not seen anything done with fifties… meh.

A/N: Give it a chance, I'll get there… my first slash story but I have been reading it for years… if you read this, please review, I need some opinions but no flames please.

Prologue Part 1: 'Five-What?!'

It was pure madness. Nothing could ever exceed it. Oh, make no assumption, for Harry HAD indeed had worrying suspicions that Dumbledore would pull something reasonably insane for the end of his seventh year in the hype after Voldemort's demise. Sure, he had imagined all the most terrible things his very imaginative mind could come up with, but what Dumbledore had sprung on him was not the balls, dances or parties where he would be forced to obtain a partner for. (Not that every girl and some guys weren't lining up at the portrait every morning to walk him to breakfast anyway.)

Nor was it the most frequent, horrifying thought of a Shakespearian play re-enactment or Moulin Rouge school play. It wasn't even a Halloween Masquerade where he could be chatted up by any hidden identity, but it was worse. Much, much worse.

!!!….….!!!………..!!!………..!!

"The Five-Ohs!" squealed Hermione, her eyes brightening with excitement.

"The Five-what?!" asked Ron, who was in the middle of a game of Wizard's chess with Neville. Neville, who was losing piteously, with his tongue between his teeth and his brow furrowed in concentration, looked up startled.

"Do you mean the fifties?" he squeaked in surprise.

Hermione nodded enthusiastically.

"There's to be a show! Everyone 5th year and above is involved! It's to be held over Easter Break and each act has to have a music part, but other than that we can choose what we want to present," said Hermione.

"Oh Parvati, we can be showgirls!" squealed Lavender, who had been listening. "We can go into Hogsmeade this weekend and pick out material and jewellery!"

"Hmm… we could ask Padma and her friend Stacey if they want to go with us, it would be better with more people," replied Parvati eagerly.

"Huh," sniffed Lavender, who was jealous of the twins' bond. "I suppose so," she added quickly, covering her lapse.

"And I can do a solo act!" interjected Ginny, a dreamy look on her face. "But I don't know any 50's songs…"

"We could make one of those white feathered crown things too!" said Parvati, she and Lavender were already jotting ideas down in the margin of Lavender's Transfiguration essay that Lavender was supposed to be doing.

"And feather tails!" chirped Lavender.

"Dean, would you know any 50's muggle songs?" asked Ginny, turning to her muggleborn boyfriend.

"I suppose Gran would have some ideas," mumbled Neville to Harry, who was urging Neville to move his knight. "She always said that was her favourite period, maybe she could help Seamus, Dean, you two and me think of something to do."

Ron snorted. "Nah thanks Neville, I already got my idea," he added his ears tinging red a bit, as he glanced at Hermione. Hermione didn't notice, but Harry grinned knowingly. Ron and Harry had been planning Ron's 'perfect surprise' for 3 weeks and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Hold up! Quiet everyone!" called Hermione, waving the notice in the air. It says on here that each act has to be approved by a judging panel. That includes Harry and I (as Headboy and Headgirl,) and Professors' McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape. The Heads of Houses."

This piece of new information was received in silence.

"But… but…" spluttered Ron. "What if we want it to be a surprise?"

"Wait, that's not all, there can ONLY be four groups in total, with a professor allocated to each as the director. The groups will be decided by Professor Dumbledore," read Hermione.

Parvati, Lavender and Ginny all at once look anguished.

"Slytherins too?" asked Parvati, pouting.

"Hey, not all Slytherins are bad!" said Harry lightly. He was sick of this.

"Well… I mean…" stuttered Parvati flustered. She knew Malfoy and Harry were friends.

"I meant it's more Snape that I'm worried about, what if he has to oversee MY group? I doubt the houses will stick together… right?" asked Parvati, dearly hoping she was wrong.

"Right," said Hermione. "This is supposed to be a way to better know our fellow housemates apparently."

A groan was uttered in unison with most of the Gryffindors.

!!!

A/N: Short, I know, lol… I wanted to end it here though and it IS a prologue. Reviews appreciated, but I won't beg…. Seriously I won't…innocent face

And a bit of warning… thy plot wilt thickeneth…

Lisa

(also pen name: Lisa13)


	2. Prologue Part2:Words to make you Peckish

Disclaimer: Not mine :(

A/N: Response to reviews below! Thanks:D This update is dedicated to Alisha. Thanx m8! –huggles-

!……..!...!……..!

Prologue Part 2: Words to make you peckish.

Severus Snape wasn't a happy person, neither was he a particularly depressed person. He was sometimes angry, mostly hating, and at other times indifferent or in the throes of obligation.

Hate is a strong word. It is strange that such a simple word could convey such strong, passionate emotion. The only other word that could challenge it is the word 'love.'

Severus was no fool, for fools love and wear their hearts on their sleeves and definitely could not convey such an emotion as loathing or hate. They were too weak. Unintelligent, trusting fools who deserved what was dished as their harsh consequences. Well, except for physical torture and death. Severus had heart enough to understand and believe that no loving fool deserved death.

Severus Snape needed some serious attitude and belief adjustments.

If he let the heart he had hidden beat hard enough to feel, maybe he could understand. Maybe he would see differently. For those of us who judge others and what we think we understand are almost always wrong without having been there ourselves. Experience is the key to understanding and Severus Snape will perhaps not be the only one to find out in this story.

!……..!...!…….!

"Gather 'round, gather 'round!" boomed Dumbledore, his twinkling blue eyes sweeping the Great Hall delightedly.

The students (5th-7th years) crowded around the raised stage, much like the one the 'Weird Sisters' had used at the Yule Ball in Harry's 4th year. The polished black stage was 5 foot high and traditional black theatre curtains that muggles favoured hung along the left and right walls. Looking up, Harry could see a heavy, rich crimson curtain made of thick velvet rolled up, that would be dropped for the opening and closing of the show.

Albus Dumbledore stood poised in indigo robes adorned with silver trimming and his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. Smiling down at the students, his silver beard twitching, he began.

"Students, first of all I thank you for coming tonight. Tonight we will be dividing you into your four groups in which you will be performing in on Easter Day. Now, that is only 2 months away so I expect you all will be working hard on your lines, dances, songs and so on in your spare time.

- "As you will all know by now, this show has a specific theme, or subject if you like. It is set in the fifties. Yes, this means any singing you will do, it will be a fifties song. Any dancing you do, will be a dance of the fifties. Any clothes you wear on stage – and I _do_ hope you all consider wearing them, although it will be allowed if there is a reasonable excuse – will be fifties style MUGGLE clothes."

A few titters swept the crowd.

"Yes, muggle style is compulsory," continued Dumbledore, giving Nott a piercing look as the boy whispered something into a smirking Malfoy's ear.

"Which reminds me, there are a few more rules to add. Each of the groups will be keeping their ideas of what they are to present SECRET. You are not to converse with the other groups. Also, you must obey the professor assigned to each group. They will be your directors and if they disapprove of something, then it will be up to them what to do. Your director also overrides any Head girl or boy decision, should it so need to be.

-"Now Professor McGonagall will read out 4 lists of names with a code name for each. You will then each be assigned a director."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward from behind a black side curtain.

"The four group names are as follows: Fizzing Whizbees, Chocolate Frogs, Cockroach clusters and… the Lemon Drops," McGonagall grimaced and walked over to Dumbledore who looked quite pleased with himself.

Whispering in his ear she said: "Headmaster! This is quite inappropriate! Sweet names for Merlin's sake?" she hissed catlike.

"Why I quite agree, Minerva," murmured Dumbledore thoughtfully, rummaging in his pocket. "They make me rather peckish too. Lemon Drop?" he asked innocently, his eyes sparkling with mischief and something hidden.

He loved getting his staff worked up. Severus and Minerva were his particular favourites.

Her lips a thin white line, Professor McGonagall stalked back to the front of the stage.

Clearing her throat she continued, "The following students are in Fizzing Whizzbees, when I call out your name head to the Gryffindor Table:

Abbot, Hannah.

Patil, Padma.

Crabbe, Vincent…."

After a fourth of the party were sitting at the Gryffindor Table including Ginny, Dennis, Dean and Lavender, McGonagall continued listing the other groups until she came to the last.

"Finally, in… oh Merlin!..._Lemon Drop_, to the last table remaining, Ravenclaw, are:

Granger, Hermione.

Nott, Theodore.

Creevy, Colin.

MacMillan, Ernie.

Potter, Harry.

Weasley, Ron.

Patil, Parvati…"

At the end of it Dumbledore again took the stage.

"As Professor Snape is at the moment unavoidably detained from joining us, the lists of groups along with the names of their directors will be posted tomorrow morning. Goodnight all of you, and I encourage you to begin unleashing your imaginations. There is no time like the present to begin planning I always say, so with that I bid you adieu."

The list that appeared in the morning was as thus follows:

**FIZZING WHIZBEES: (Director: Professor Sprout.)**

- Hannah Abbot

- Padma Patil

- Vincent Crabbe

- Gregory Goyle

- Ginerva Weasley

- Dennis Creevy

- Justin Finch-Fletchey

- Dean Thomas

- Lavender Brown

- Millicent Bulstrode

**CHOCOLATE FROGS: (Director: Professor Flitwick)**

- Terry Boot

- Pansy Parkinson

- Anthony Goldstein

- Marietta Edgecombe

- Lisa Turpin

- Thomas Warrington

- Katherine Asington

- John Furlong

- Mark Bode

- Eleanor Bones

**COCKROACH CLUSTERS: (Director: Professor McGonagall)**

- Michael Corner

- Neville Longbottom

- Seamus Finnigan

- Luna Lovegood

- Susan Bones

- Fredderick Martin

- Tim Reynoid

- Annaleese MacLeod

- Tigris Draconis

- Jamie Ellad

**LEMON DROPS: (Director: Professor Snape)**

- Hermione Granger

- Theodore Nott

- Colin Creevey

- Ernie MacMillan

- Harry Potter

- Ronald Weasley

- Draco Malfoy

- Parvati Patil

- Blaise Zabini

- Zacharias Smith

Note: Lemon Drops' have their first rehearsal Tuesday 7pm.

!……..!...!……..!

A/N: Ok, now that the setting up for this story is kinda complete, we'll get into some more plot and more action! WOO-HA! ;)

**_Reponse_** **_to Reviews:_**

**Tigris** **T Draconis:** Lol, thankyou! I've also given you a cameo for being the first reviewer, lol! Just tell me which house you would like to be in and see if you can find yourself!

**Annaleese192: **Thankyou for commenting on my writing! Usually people just write update in their reviews, but thanks for taking the time to give me your opinion. I hope now the set-up is done we can get some more Harry and Snape!

Please let me know if you're reading this!

-Lisa ;)


	3. Chap1:Obligation is ugly

Note: "speech", 'thoughts'

Nott Theodore Nott, Nott Snr Theodore Nott's Daddy. ;)

Chapter 1: Obligation is ugly.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit,' and so it went on in the mind of one Draco Malfoy. He cursed every deity and god he could think of. How could it be so possible to hate one's father as much as he hated his own?

After the demise of Lord Voldemort, the dementors had immediately been void of his influence and had returned to their posts at Azkaban prison. This meant Lucius Malfoy had been safely behind bars as well as every other deatheater that had been in Azkaban at the time of the great battle. The Battle of Azkaban.

Which meant every deatheater that Voldemort had ever recruited, every miscreant, every vile monster in the Dark Lord's command except for a total of six deatheaters had been trapped inside the prison when the Harry's raw loving power had exploded and the dementors finally returned.

Of course something would have to go wrong. Draco's allegiance wasn't widely known. In fact only the Order of Phoenix, (including Harry,) Hermione, Ron, the twins, Ginny and Neville knew that Draco was on the light's side.

Even now, after the death of Voldemort, Draco's allegiance had to remain secret while the six death eaters were at large. Theodore Nott's father was one. Theodore was a very dangerous young man. He had always wanted to join Voldemort and now that he'd gone, killed by HARRY POTTER, Harry was all the boy could think about getting his revenge upon.

Luckily for Harry, Nott was not a magically powerful wizard, so Nott would go to Draco to help hatch an evil plan. Although, before going to Draco he had consulted his father and his father, Nott Snr had told him to wait because Lucius Malfoy wanted to be the one to murder the Boy-Turned-Young-Man-Who-Lived.

If Nott was one thing other than conniving, conceited, deceiving or stupid, he was impatient. He wanted to do something NOW. He was unable to prove any power during the great battle, so he was going to do something now, himself. He knew he was not a match for the power and wrath of Potter, so he would have to cause pain another way. Emotionally. He wanted Potter emotionally broken.

Draco had made the exceedingly stupid mistake of mentioning it to Nott Snr, in the hopes he would discourage his son and force him to wait for Lucius, in doing so, saving himself from exposure. Bad, _bad_, idea. Nott Snr _liked _the idea. Loved, actually.

So instead of possible exposure to Nott and maybe the potential job of somehow silencing him by obliviation (which could be broken under severe torture,) he now had possible exposure to all the deatheaters out there. Fuck.

The first person Draco had gone to was surprisingly not Dumbledore or Snape, but Harry. No one knew how close the two had actually come during the end of the war and after (except Parvati, an entirely different story in itself.) Harry was Draco's best friend, although he had never told him so, and likewise for Harry, except not quite as much as Ron. Ron had been one of his first friends and especially after all they had gone through, nothing could take that away.

Harry paled considerably when Draco had told him the news that evening before their first rehearsal in the Room of Requirement.

"He wants to… emotionally break me?" he repeated slowly to Draco, who sat across from him, his head in his hands.

"Yes."

"…Right," nodded Harry, dazed. "How exactly?"

"I don't know. Public humiliation, messing with your mind… your heart, who knows?" answered Draco sighing. "We can go and tell Dumbledore after rehearsal."

"Snape," said Harry thoughtfully. "We'll tell him first."

"Why?!" asked Draco in surprise. Snape, despite appearances, had never liked any of the Malfoys and had only started to get to know 'the real' Draco Malfoy after he had swapped sides in the beginning of 6th year. All part of his deatheater-spy role. An act that was, however not as strict, still loosely in practise in front of the deatheaters' children.

Similarly, he had never given Harry the time of day, especially after the pensieve incident, until he had worked closely with him during the war and fought along side him in the final battle (disguised of course.)

He had been the one to carry Harry to safety after he passed out from exhaustion at the end of the battle and had stayed with him until he woke even after vehement protestations from Madam Pomfrey.

The two had taken to calling each other their first names in private, when having deep, grim discussions about the Dark forces at Grimmauld Place when Harry had been allowed to join the Order. After a while, the two would talk deep into the night just for the good company.

While the Order, Weasleys and Draco knew their animosity had dispersed to a reluctant truce, they didn't know it had progressed to friendship.

"Well, it's logical, isn't it?" replied Harry carefully. "Snape will be the first person we see, as he's our director and he _is_ involved in this I suppose. Dumbledore would only summon him anyway."

Draco nodded at the reasonable answer. "I won't do anything Nott and the rest of the DEs tell me," said Draco, his voice hard with certainty. He stared into Harry's emerald eyes with resolve.

"What?!" asked Harry, overcome with shock. "I mean, no! You have to, I can't let you risk yourself like that!" recovered Harry quickly, eyes narrowing.

"And what? Risk you instead? You're fucking nutters Potter," sneered Draco.

"Don't talk to me that way, Malfoy!" snapped Harry. "I'm being serious! Just play along, I'll figure something out. Dumbledore and Snape will help anyhow. Besides, when have I ever NOT been in danger?"

"Oh yes… _Snape_ will come to Potty's rescue! _Snape_ will make everything better, don't be so…" hissed Draco maliciously.

"Shut up!" interrupted Harry, eyes flashing. "What the hell is your problem Draco? You haven't talked to me like that in private in a long time! What have I done to upset your royal Malfoy-ness…-"

"Don't start on that Malfoy bollocks Potter!" warned Draco threateningly. He blinked, remembering himself. "Sorry… sorry," muttered Draco, the word foreign on his tongue.

It was Harry's turn to blink. Draco _never_ apologised.

"Just worked up, I don't mean anything personal Harry. It's just… I want this over with!!" he finished fiercely. "I hate pretending! I don't care if they're after my arse! I'm so sick of this bullshit!"

"You have to," said Harry quietly. "It's better that you act the part, just for now at least, we know what's going on this way. You hear more stuff than Se… Snape does."

Draco didn't notice the slip, too lost in his own thoughts.

A clock chimed somewhere.

"How the hell did a clock chime reach here?" wondered Draco tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Shit, its 7!" exclaimed Harry. "Rehearsal starts now!"

"Bugger it all to hell," muttered Draco, but followed Harry out anyway and began the long trek to rehearsal in the Great Hall several floors below.

O!!!.......!!!……..!!!........!!!O

A/N: Lots more to come… this is just a teaser… ;)

Reviews highly appreciated… please? Gimme ur opinions! How am I doing? How's the story so far? Etc,etc,etc. lol

O!!!……..!!!O

**Response to Reviews:**

**Gemma: **Trust me, there will be sooo much HarrySev suspense and tension that (Hopefully) I'll make you squirm!

**Tigris**** T Draconis: **Thanx for the review!! :D Is Ravenclaw ok? There is already lots of Gryffindors, but if you prefer Gryffindor, that's ok too. Also, give some thought into what kind (short) part in a show you would like. I don't want to give too much away with what will be happening with McGonagall's group, but I hope it will be good.

**Marauders-lover: **Hopefully it gets more interesting! ;) Thankyou for reviewing!

THOUGHT-PROVOKER:

'Harry would never do it. Something so degrading and humiliating! He'd much rather eat undiluted bubotuber pus'… … 'He couldn't believe Snape said such a thing! Why was he acting this way! How he hated the fifties…'… … 'Hermione paled, her clenched fists shook with fury at the unfairness of it all, her magically manicured nails digging into her tender palms'…

Thanks to all who reviewed, you are very much loved! ;D


	4. Chap2:Dilemmas

Disclaimer: Not mine :( … except the plot and idea, etc.

A/N: Review Responses after chapter, I know you'd prefer the story first! ;)

!-!-!.........!-!-!

**The Five-Oh Show.******

Chapter 4: Dilemmas.

Flush faced and panting, Draco and Harry arrived in the Great Hall to the rehearsal last. Adjusting his robes to make them presentable, Harry grimaced at everyone's stares at the two. Perhaps Malfoy and he shouldn't have come together, Harry thought belatedly. He could already see some people's minds working and probably coming up with something dramatic like 'Malfoy and Potter were duelling' or such.

"How _kind_ of you to join us Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy," sneered an all too familiar voice. Snape stared at them piercingly, his upper lip curling in disdain at the dishevelled pair.

Harry could see the rest of the… _'Lemon Drops,'_ he shuddered sitting on the stage behind Snape, Hermione was giving him a faint smile with a touch of amusement over something, while Ron frowned.

"You're very welcome, sir," muttered Draco sarcastically, just out of hearing range.

"Well?" drawled Snape, black eyes glinting with… something. Harry raised an eyebrow as he and Draco strode across the room to the stage, Draco veering off to sit with Nott and Blaise Zabini, and Harry with Ron and Hermione.

"Now that everyone is finally present, we may continue. The first rehearsal of this childish, atrocious disaster is to be the same for each group." Snape crossed his arms, his pale long fingers splayed over each black clothed elbow. "According to Professor Dumbledore, you are to scamper off in your little groups and brainstorm at least 5 major acts, in which one, several or all of you are to take a part in. If anything is found… inappropriate, you will need to squeeze those empty minds for something else to do. You may use the stage to get a feel for the space you will have. If you have any queries, see me."

With that, everyone burst into conversation.

"Where were you?" hissed Hermione, watchful for eavesdroppers.

Harry immediately leaned in and proceeded to fill them in.

"Shit, mate," breathed Ron. "Can't say I didn't expect it though. You know, them wanting revenge and all. Still, they can't seriously be considering taking down the Boy-who-lived-to-defeat-Voldemort! It's a suicide mission."

Ron had made the switch from 'You-Know-Who' to Voldemort shortly before the Great Battle. It had been an enormous gesture of Ron's determination to win and get through it alive, even if his family had not escaped completely unscathed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, as much as I'm sure Harry appreciates your support, you need to look at this realistically. Not that I'm saying you can't defend yourself Harry, but there are some extremely angry and powerful dark wizards out there."

"Nothing on Voldemort though," stated Harry more to himself.

"Mmm," murmured Hermione. "But who knows what sick twisted schemes they could come up with to kidnap and torture you. Harry, I'm scared. Aren't you?" she admitted quietly.

"No, nervous a little maybe. I mean, Draco has to go with anything they throw, so I guess it's more the fact he might be involved in whatever it is they do to me, and I hate the idea of it." Harry shuddered involuntarily.

"I still can't believe you're friends with ferret boy. He's 'good' and all, but still… Slytherin…" Ron made a sick face.

"Hey! Come on Ron, you know I was almost placed in Slytherin." Harry playfully pushed Ron on the shoulder.

Hermione giggled unexpectedly.

"What?" asked Harry defensively.

"Oh nothing, it's just that…" she got that look of amusement she had when he and Malfoy had run into the Great Hall late. "When you and Malfoy came in all red and dishevelled, I just thought… I mean obviously you wouldn't, but…" she stammered, glancing at Ron, between laughs. "You looked like you'd either been fighting, but me knowing your… special situation… your appearances could almost have passed for… fooling around or something," she said laughing harder.

Ron got a look of realisation on his face, but Harry didn't notice because he was too busy matching Hermione's… interesting… description of him and Malfoy and Snape's strange glint in his onyx eyes. Not that he always made a thing of examining Snape's eyes, he admonished himself quickly.

"Harry, you aren't, are you? You and Malfoy I mean," asked Ron, ears pink.

Harry had told Hermione he was bisexual the year before and Ron shortly afterwards. Ron had taken it well, considering, but made it an annoying habit of joking about Harry not giving details. Harry respected that need of Ron's nonetheless. He knew Ron was truly ok with it, "If you'd fancied me, you'd have told me already."

"What?" asked Harry, distractedly raking a hand through his unyielding locks. He'd been so caught up in _how_ Hermione could have come to such a conclusion he'd totally missed what Ron had said.

"So," said a velvet voice.

The trio all looked up startled, wondering how much of their conversation had been overheard. Hermione in her mirth had failed to keep watch.

"What has the _golden_ trio come up with? I think everyone would like to know," snarled Snape, always managing to slither up behind them.

All three flushed bright red in embarrassment and strain to think of something.

"Marilyn Monroe," burst forth Hermione. "An impression of Marilyn?"

"One idea? In all this time you have one? Well I can't say I'm not astounded by your total lack of…"

"We have others!" interrupted Ron hotly. "Like… like…"

"Frank Sinatra? Well… he did some songs in the fifties too," added Hermione quickly.

"I Love Lucy! It started in the 50's… I think…" trailed off Ron, looking earnest. "Mum used to watch it when Dad first got into Muggles…"

Hermione, Snape and Harry all stared at Ron.

"And you Mr. Potter? Or has it been just your friends doing all the work and you just… _fantasizing_?" asked Snape pointedly, a contained burning fury in his eyes.

"Oh… er, well…" stammered Harry.

"Actually Professor, Marilyn Monroe was Harry's idea. Frank Sinatra was mine," said Hermione, thinking quick as usual.

Harry felt relief flood through him. He loved Hermione. He should really tell her more often.

Snape sniffed, before a truly evil smile crept on his face. "Well I shall look forward to Potter's impression of her in the play, shall I? I assume he will be equipped with the white dress and a wind charm?" smirking, Snape turned and left before anyone could protest.

Harry gaped. WHAT!?!?!?!

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed, eyes popping comically. "No WAY is HE getting me in a DRESS to do _Marilyn Monroe_!!"

He couldn't believe it. Ron was laughing, actually _laughing_! He hated Hermione. He should really tell her that. Or show her.

He made a strangling motion with his hands when Ron stopped him.

"It could have been worse," he said chuckling. "I might have been forced to play Lucy!"

"Well it's good you aren't then, isn't it Weasel?" came Malfoy's drawl. "I mean at least Potter has great legs!"

Zabini and Nott guffawed. Ron went red and Hermione quickly laid a hand on his arm.

"Shut it Malfoy," snapped Hermione. "Harry doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to, so you can take your evil sidekicks-in-training and teach them some ferret tricks."

Harry had forgotten how much Hermione could truly act, and act to her enjoyment at the same time, he thought with a mental smile.

"10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger," said Snape, who had come up behind them again to see what the commotion was about, or maybe he had been watching them the entire time, Harry didn't know.

Before Ron could protest at the unfairness, that Malfoy provoked them first Snape called to everyone's attention.

"I'll be asking each of you for your ideas and we can initiate sorting out who is going to do what, Patil you first."

Parvati's eyes shone with enthusiasm as she sucked in a huge breath.

"Well, many of the old fifties movies have the classic fifties restaurants with jukeboxes and so on, but the classier ones didn't use them. Instead they would have a live performance every night with showgirls, dancers and singers.

One of the most popular was a showgirl in feathers and costume jewellery who would do a stripping act and swing on a hanging cable which the seat would be something fancy, like a heart shape or similar, and well, I'd really like to do a solo act like that with a band, and I want to sing too. I mean, can I? Professor?"

Snape was tracing his mouth with one pale finger, a habit when he was deep in thought, as he watched her carefully.

"I would think it perfectly fine, but have some concerns with the stripping part of your act-"

"But, Professor Dumble-" started Parvati, eyes bright with desperate tears.

"However, I'm aware of our Headmaster making a little joke of not wearing clothes if it had a connection with what it was representing. So, as long as you are not planning on exposing _everything,_" a lip curled in distaste. Severus wasn't really into women. "I'll warrant it." He finished with a look that clearly said he didn't, but was obligated to.

"Thankyou Professor Snape!" gushed Parvati, beaming. She never thought she'd ever say that in her life truthfully.

"Mr. Smith, do you have any ideas?" asked Snape smoothly, wishing to detain the excitable girl.

Zacharias cleared his throat and stood up.

"My 2nd cousin is a squib, and he works in a leather shop for a living in the muggle world. He designs clothing, tools and accessories to sell. Well, he told me that in the 50's leather was a huge fashion deal, especially encouraged by the image of James Dean. My idea was several of the guys and me wear leather for any play or other idea someone came up with," replied Zacharias briskly.

Ron grabbed Harry's hand and put their hands up.

"We'll do it with you Smith," said Ron. At least this way Harry could get out of Marilyn Monroe's dress. He had no idea how 'out' Harry would eventually get.

Snape sighed in mock resignation. "And here we were looking forward to a Marilyn impersonation from you Mr. Potter," sneered Snape. "Very well."

The meeting went on and soon everyone had something to do in the show.

"Next rehearsal we will be writing scenes, dialogue, songs, researching spells to use, decoration designs and costume designs. Bring anything you think you might need. Dismissed."

The Great Hall emptied and soon the Hermione, Ron and Harry were the only ones left.

Two minutes later Draco Malfoy had opened the Great Hall door and slipped gracefully inside again.

Severus Snape folded his arms and leant against the stage.

"Well I guess the adventures of the Boy-Who-Lived continue to grow," he commented snidely. "What's happened now?"

Draco and Harry took it in turns to talk as they informed Snape of their newest dilemma. Harry kept noticing the dark looks, or calculating glances that Snape would occasionally throw at Malfoy and resolved to visit Severus tonight when everyone was asleep to talk to the man.

After the young men had finished, Snape rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Well as of yet there seems to be nothing we can do except to increase the school's security to what it was when Voldemort was alive and keep an eye on the Daily Prophet for any news of prison breaks. I believe it will only be a short time until your father is out and about, up to his ways again. Mr. Malfoy I expect you to play along of course-"

-Here Draco grimaced-

"And as for now there's nothing you lot can do, so don't try _anything_. None of your Gryffindor foolishness will help yet, if Lucius so much has the fleeting thought that his son is betraying him, it's over. He will be tortured and I'll be discovered next. We'll end up with two dead spies and Mr. Potter next on the list with no eyes or ears in the back of his head to aid him."

A grim silence passed.

"Shall we go to Dumbledore now, sir?" asked Hermione, hands shaking slightly.

"No, I'll report to him now, you four do nothing but keep your eyes and ears peeled and take the utmost precautions to ensure that important conversations remain _unheard_. Even if you think what you are discussing is absurd or trivial." He looked pointedly at the Gryffindors. "You four go back to your common rooms now. You'll receive summons over the next few days _if_ you are needed. Mr. Malfoy, you know to report to Dumbledore immediately if something new and unanticipated occurs. I'm astounded you didn't go to him first." He glared at Draco.

"I felt it necessary to inform Har- Potter myself, sir," responded Draco unflinchingly.

"Hmm," muttered Snape softly. "Well next time then."

"Next time I'll most likely go to Potter first too, sir," said Draco adamantly.

Snape stared at Draco appraisingly.

"Mr. Malfoy, come to my office. The rest of you are dismissed. Remember what I said."

Reluctantly, Harry, Hermione and Ron all left the Hall and traipsed to their common room quietly.

"I wonder what's up Snape's arse," commented Ron, confused.

Harry didn't say anything except thinking about his resolve to visit Severus tonight. Something was bothering the man, and he intended to find out what.

Hermione, likewise was silent, also pondering the same thing except she was coming up with much more fruit from inside her brilliant, bushy head than either of the other two put together.

**-10 minutes later:-**

"MALFOY THINKS YOU'VE GOT GREAT LEGS?!?!" came Ron's screech.

!-!-!.........!-!-!

**Response to Reviews:**

**Sevfan**Thanks for your review and I hope you're not disappointed (and won't be with the… other stuff) ;)

**Tigris**** T Draconis: **Wow! I'm flattered that you are still reading this.. and kinda in awe, actually. I'm glad you said bad-girl/prankster, kinda spooky actually, because that is what I had planned and you'll be using your smart Ravenclaw ways and applying them to… not so Ravenclaw but bad, pranky things! Lol! I hope you like, I've got such big plans for Neville's group!! Yup, I'll continue to update (read Kelly's review…)

**Kelly: **Wow, you think it has potential? Yay! Lol. Thanks sincerely though! I won't change anything now, I've decided to write anyway even if no one reads this, because I just love writing it. shrugs I hope you won't be disappointed…

**Sapphirewicca88:** Thankyou! I will if I need any!

**Cofaym**You make a very good point, and I hope you'll continue to read this!!

**Sno**** Iris: **It is hard for people to see where I'm going with this, and even as it becomes clearer I still love having the element of surprise. I'll warn you though, there may be some major cliffhangers ahead, but I intend to update after those pretty much immediately anyway ;)

**c****RudEdly: **I understand what you are saying, but I was not fishing for compliments, I was fishing for TRUE opinions. I'm a very self-conscious writer and if someone has a problem with my work, fine, get over it. But if it is a unanimous opinion, I just strive to improve it and I seriously thought there was something lacking in my story, and therefore appealed to the readers what it could be, or to just keep writing and it was, just as you said, only because I have three chapters. Thankyou for your review though! And I hope you like the HPSS part! It might be in a couple of chapters yet though.. I think, not sure… hope you liked this chapter! :)

**S:** of course you're important, lol! Yeah, I won't re-do anything, but as crudedly pointed out, it is possible it was just because the story was still short. This has been my longest chapter yet, though! Woo! Go me! Lol, I gets loads of weird typos too… little buggers

**Biblios**salutes Nope, will not stop for anything! Lol. The person jumps when Hermione told them the news was to signify and show how the news caused somewhat of a scene, a ruckus, everyone got really excited and all began talking at once. If you have any problems, please email me by my other pen name's email, because I actually read that one, lol! Other pen name is : Lisa13 Thanx for reviewing!! :D

**Silke**Germany? Cool! Never been there! Oh well… :( Yeah, I get what you mean about not interfering, but please don't let that stop you. I hope this chapter doesn't let you down…

**Marry: **I thought your English was very good! Just a few grammar errors, but nothing that made it hard to read! Thanks for your loyalty! It means a lot to me! ;)

**Hots4harry73: **I'm glad you think this is interesting so far, and hopefully it won't lack being so! Thanks for the review, and I definitely plan to continue!

**….:** lol, thanks for the encouragement!

**I have no name: **Wow, definitely one of the most passionate reviews I've received! Thanks so much! I totally agree, Snarry are the best, but there will be a few misunderstandings in the way at first… hint-Malfoy-hint…

_Thanks to all who reviewed, it means a lot, and has really encouraged me to continue! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone and that you all will stick around for the next chapter, thankyou!_

-Lisa (also Lisa13)


	5. Chap3:Arguments

**A/N:** Wow, 29 reviews! All for me? Thankyou so much! You may also have noticed this is chapter 3, this is because the first two I am now making it 'official' and calling them prologues. (Part 1 & 2) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, except plot details.

**Spoilers:** All six of them

**!...!...0…0…!...!**

**Chapter 3: Arguments**

"Take a seat," Snape gestured carelessly to the wooden chair facing his desk.

Draco sat down with an air of confidence and looked to his professor questioningly.

"Mr. Malfoy, when you are ordered to go to Professor Dumbledore with any news, you are expected to obey without hesitation." said Snape smoothly.

"And it was my intention sir, but Potter suggested we go to you first as you would be the first professor we'd see." replied Draco calmly.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions, Mr. Malfoy, but you know very well that I meant you are to go to the headmaster _first_," said Snape, crossing his arms stonily.

"Professor, Harry and I… well..," Draco stopped himself at the sudden narrowing of his professor's eyes. "What I mean is, Potter and I have come to a… truce of some sort. Even though you may not actually believe me, he's the first _true_ friend I've ever had and I do care what happens to him. I'm sickened by having to '_play along_' and risk hurting him all the time and if I learn he is in danger, I'm going to let him know! Regardless of what you or anyone else says, he will always be the first to know! He's always kept in the dark and hurt by it and I'm not going to be one of those people who inflict that inevitable pain!" hissed Draco, eyes flaring up angrily.

"Do you think I- we want to hurt him by keeping knowledge from him?" asked Snape murderously. "He could be hurt more by the information he receives and that is why it's important for us to decide! The Dark Lord is a skilled Legimens and…"

"And Harry is a skilled Occlumens! Or have you forgotten?" interrupted Draco fiercely, he could feel fire shooting through his body.

Snape closed his eyes briefly, before resuming his expression of indifference.

"Mr. Malfoy, I can understand your concern, but Potter's safety is none of your business. You have been given an order; you are to act by it. Dismissed."

Draco stood up furiously and strode toward the door. Usually he was very unreadable with his emotions and he fought to get them back under control. Just as he was about to open the door, he spun around suddenly.

"You obviously do not understand by concern as well as you claim to, sir. Har- Potter is my friend, while he is barely a student to you. Our circumstances are very different. The importance of his safety surpasses my own in my eyes and that is a new thing for me. I've never cared about anyone before and never thought I would. Therefore, I will do as you say, unless I see fit not to. Goodnight professor," said Draco coldly and opened the door to escape before Snape could get another word in when he whacked into someone and went tumbling to the floor.

"Oof!" exclaimed Harry in surprise and pain. On the way sneaking down to Snape's office to talk to the man privately, he was extremely shocked at bumping into someone coming _out_ of it.

Draco grabbed onto the person as he fell and landed on top of him on the ground. His groin made a slight contact with a delicious hip bone as they landed and Draco groaned involuntarily.

Harry looked up to see Draco's eyes staring into his emerald ones. Draco, stunned, jumped when Snape came out to investigate and whispered dangerously; "Get off him."

"GET OFF HIM!" yelled Snape. "Malfoy, back to your common room, now! I've had enough of your cheek! Potter, get in here and tell me what the hell it is you want!" recovered Snape evenly.

Draco clambered off Harry quickly with a mumbled 'sorry' and the moment Harry had stepped into the office, the door slammed closed.

Snape gracefully collapsed (that's quite a feat, Harry noticed,) into his leather desk chair and looked at Harry appraisingly.

"Is there something you want to tell me or are you just going stay all night?" Severus felt his heart lurch wistfully as he reviewed his words with inner horror. He quickly glared at Harry to distract the boy from any… insinuations he may interpret.

Harry scoffed, "That glare hardly puts me off anymore Professor and you know why I'm here."

"Actually I don't, so spit it out." _Why?_

"Don't think I'm blind, Professor. It's obvious to me that-" began Harry with concern.

"What?" interrupted Severus sharply.

"That something is bothering you. You haven't talked to me civilly since our last mission which was 2 months ago, the same time Draco started getting information. Don't think I don't see your looks that you give him because I do. Now, what is going on?" asked Harry seriously.

"I don't know what you are referring to Mr. Potter," replied Snape coolly.

"And why is it back to Mr. Potter in private?" asked Harry, exasperated.

"Well why did you revert back to calling me 'sir'?" retaliated Severus a bit pettishly. He was a little more hurt by the informal monosyllable than he cared to admit.

"Well what did you expect? You've been treating me just like you used to when I was in my fifth year!" returned Harry, peeved. "I realise you never liked the Malfoys, but I thought that you and Draco had-"

"Draco, is it now? Oh, I'm sure you're the expert on how perfect and reformed Mr. Malfoy is," snapped Severus bitterly.

"What is that supposed to mean? We're _friends_, nothing more! And it shouldn't matter to you if we were more!"

"Mr. Potter you are delusional if you think I care about anything of your life except that you defeat the Dark Lord and disappear. Oh, you know what? You have defeated him, congratulations, goodnight!"

And with that Harry was escorted into the corridor so fast that by the time he could retaliate with something the door had closed and the light underneath absent.

Harry's hands shook slightly as his eyes filled with tears. How could Severus say those things after all they'd been through together? He turned, resolute not to let them fall when he saw Draco leaning against the opposing stone wall, arms folded contemptuously.

"D.Draco… what are you doing here?" asked Harry in surprise as he tried to wipe his eyes surreptitiously.

Draco just looked Harry up and down and whispered, "Come on, I'll walk you to your common room."

!...0…0…0…!...!...!...0…0…0…!

Draco traipsed towards the Slytherin Common room deep in thought. That crash into Harry had had a great impact on him, not just physically (he had received a nasty bruise on his knee!) but also emotionally.

Up until now he'd thought of Harry as just a friend, sure maybe they were closer than some friends, but he'd always thought friends loved each other in some way from observation of the trio. It just had taken Draco a while to realise that the way he loved Harry went far beyond the boundaries of friendship interaction.

He sighed, dragging his pale hands through his slick hair, mussing it slightly. He needed to think. Changing his route, Draco made his way to the kitchens for a good hot chocolate to ponder over. Hot chocolate was one of his favourite ways to brood, though he'd never tell anyone that.

!...0…0…0…!...!...!...0…0…0…!

Severus leant against the back of his office door and extinguished the lights quickly. Staring in the darkness, he couldn't help but hear his own cruel words resonating through his mind. Letting out a breath he'd been holding, he remembered the sight of Harry's emerald eyes filling up at his harsh words and he felt something in his chest clench. How could he say those things to the man he l-… it was all for nothing anyway. No one would want a bitter, old, ex-deatheater-turned-spy, potion master. Especially not someone young, lively and vivacious as Harry Potter. No, he would forget him entirely.

Banging his head against the door, he made to push off when he heard voices outside.

It was Malfoy and Harry. Shamefully, he listened and of course (as does often happen to eavesdroppers) he didn't hear anything he liked. Thorns of jealousy attacked but this time, he tried not to care.

!...0…0…0…!...!...!...0…0…0…!

Hermione lay staring at the dark canopy of her bed. Rolling onto her side, she tried to get comfortable while terrors ravaged her imagination. She was more disturbed by the news Malfoy had brought than she liked. She flipped onto her stomach and closed her eyes hopelessly.

"Argh!"

Hermione kicked her covers off and slipped a black school robe over her blue nightie before tromping off to the common room.

Sitting in a crimson velvet chair she pulled a pack of ordinary muggle cards that lay nearby and set up a game of solitaire. There was something in Severus' expression that made her heart wrench. She had suspected a few months ago that he fancied Harry and had for some time, but lately it was gone. Until tonight when he saw Harry come in with Malfoy.

She stopped, mid card-flip to gaze into the fire and saw something that made her gasp, fall off her chair and hit her head on the corner of the coffee table sending her into unconsciousness.

**!...0…0…0…!...!...!...0…0…0…!**

**Response to Reviews:**

**CRUDEDLY: **Usually I don't give a rats buttocks about what people think of my writing except if it's my family, but as this is not an original story but set in the Harry Potter universe, I realise that trying to write something of quality to do service to JKR is a trying thing, but then again HPSS probably isn't her thing by far, lol… yeah ur right, stuff the lot of 'em, then eh? Thanks for reviewing, glad ur still here! ;) Snape jealous… oohh yeah, u bet! Gotta luv that though, right?

**Pure black:** Thankyou! I'm glad!

**Lee23: **Thankyou for your review, I appreciate your thoughts greatly! Thanks again.

**Tigris** **T Draconis:** Yup, the attack of the song'n'da 'eads! (don't ask, it gets ugly) wow, long time eh? Well I'm not lazy or anything, I've just had lots of gruelling exams, lucky me! Thanks for still being here:D

**Katlyn: **Got it in one! But trust me, it will get much more complicated than that, and no clues coz you seem very intuitive and imaginative already without my help!

**Marry: **Thanks, but he won't be doing Marilyn, Ron saved him, but trust me.. (And here's a big hint) it's going to be much, much worse…. Dun dun dun…(jaws' music starts) tee hee

**I have no name: **thanks! Hope you like!

**Aya: **Thankyou so much! I don't know why but I always assumed her name to be Virginia.. I've gone back and corrected the error, thanks again!

_Thanks to all who replied and hope you liked this chapter! Feed the Author! ;)_

_Lisa (also Lisa13)_


End file.
